


these three remain [PODFIC]

by ponytailflint (inkgeek)



Series: hope springs eternal [PODFICS] [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff and Angst, John Silver's Tragic Past, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint
Summary: and now these three remain:faith, hope, and love; but the greatest of these is love[silverflint + a baby]





	these three remain [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [these three remain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272253) by [WeeBeastie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeastie/pseuds/WeeBeastie). 



> **Original Author's Note:**  
>  Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr sent to me by the lovely scrapbullet! Thank you, dear. <3
> 
> Title and words in the description borrowed from 1 Corinthians 13:13, because once I realized how well it fit I couldn't not use it.
> 
>  **Podficcer's Note:**  
>  Apologies for my singing lol

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/fhhentr965z9bal/hope_springs_eternal_these_three_remain_cover.png)

[**Download**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qujwfvwyr2j5vbc/hope_springs_eternal_part_1_-_these_three_remain.mp3) (09:48)

 

**Sound Credits:**

Music: [Arrival to Netherfield](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/arrival-to-netherfield/89675842?i=89675937) from _Pride & Prejudice_ by Jean-Yves Thibaudet 

[Asher.aif](https://freesound.org/people/Snapalicious32/sounds/143919/) by [Snapalicious32](https://freesound.org/people/Snapalicious32/)

[babys crying.mp3](https://freesound.org/people/winsx87/sounds/152007/) by [winsx87](https://freesound.org/people/winsx87/)

[Rain_Falling_On_Ground.wav](https://freesound.org/people/ivolipa/sounds/329113/) by [ivolipa](https://freesound.org/people/ivolipa/)

Cover illustration used with permission from the artist ([SamHound](http://samhound.tumblr.com))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Mac, for allowing me to podfic this series! I love this drool-y baby and her gay pirate dads!


End file.
